


Bad Things

by smithandrogers



Series: The Marshal of Hope County [3]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/M, One Night Stands, Pre-Arrest Encounter, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stranger Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26636746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smithandrogers/pseuds/smithandrogers
Summary: Elaine has an eventful first visit to the Spread Eagle.
Relationships: Jacob Seed/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Marshal of Hope County [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926883
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Bad Things

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what you've done to me,  
> But before the night is through,  
> I wanna do bad things with you.  
> \- Bad Things, Jace Everett

The deputies weaved their way back towards her through the crowd, both in defensive stances to protect the beers they were expertly balancing between their fingers. She took the one Hudson offered her and took a drink as they started asking her questions. ‘Where are you from?’ ‘What’s it like being a Marshall?’ ‘Catch anybody cool?’ ‘How the hell did you end up in Montana?’ All the usual questions that she was used to evading, but then… “You play pool?”  
Elaine smiled. “Why yes, Pratt, I do.”  
He smiled and politely took her hand, leading her as they squeezed through the crowded bar towards the one open space that surrounded the pool table. Only… it was occupied. Two men were playing already. The one; taller, older, and rougher, was beating the other. Badly. The younger one was drumming his fingers against his tattooed forearm, obviously annoyed that his turn was nowhere in sight. Hudson pulled her back. “Let’s go… we don’t need to disturb them.”  
Their tone had shifted. Both Hudson and Pratt had lost all their cheer and curiosity and were ready to melt back into the crowd. It all smelled of something she was very familiar with: trouble. She stepped forward into the circle of light that illuminated the table. Neither man looked up to address her presence. “Mind if I play winner?”  
“This is a money game.” snipped the younger one.  
Elaine dug into her pocket, digging out some of her allowance and placed it on the edge of the table. The older one made his shot and looked up at her, straightening and grabbing the que chalk, sizing her up. “You sure about that?”  
She strode over and took a que from the rack next to the younger man, not missing the dirty look he was giving her. “I’m sure I can handle myself.”  
He watched her as they both circled the table, pulling balls out of pockets until they met on the other side. They both reached for the ball rack, their hands brushing against each other. He pulled his back quickly, shoving it into his pocket. “Ladies first.” He grunted, retreating back to the other side of the table as she racked the balls.  
She watched as he shifted, looking anywhere but at her. His friend was swiping lazily at his phone. The silence between them was awkward. Odd. She rolled the cue ball to him across the table. “I’m Elaine, by the way.”  
He caught the ball, tapping his fingers against it for a couple seconds, mulling over his response. “Jacob.” He said finally, placing the ball for his break.  
He nodded towards the other man. “My brother, John.”  
John made no indication he had heard his name, still intently regarding his phone screen. Brothers. That made the awkwardness even more odd. Jacob was obviously military. It was in the way he stood, the way he moved. Even dressed in plain jeans and a sweatshirt, you could imagine him in camo. Yet, he was too old to have come off duty, and John was too disinterested for him to be looking to reconnect with his displaced veteran brother. She stepped to the side so Jacob could break. With a crack, the balls bounced around the table, one of the stripes falling into the pocket closest to her.  
She swallowed her excitement. It was a nice town, but she was waiting on her orders and bored. These two were the most interesting thing around. She couldn’t stay away from a mystery. What was it about them that made Hudson and Pratt, who were young and confident and brash, and popular judging by the way they had been greeted on their way in, slink away like scolded dogs?  
They had to be estranged. The two were no more comfortable with each than they with her. Their posture, both closed off and slightly anxious, and the lack of eye contact spoke volumes. She couldn’t put her thumb on John just yet, but Jacob was ex-military. Neither had drinks, which suggested one or perhaps both were also sober. Jacob sank another ball and Elaine sidled up to lean against the wall next to John.  
He was fashionably dressed. No average person owned leather boots like those and wore them to a bar like this. His tattoos were both professional and self-done, with sleeves up both arms. He seemed about her age. “Good to know I’m not the only one who’s not from around here,” she offered, testing the waters, “Locals can be intimidating in places like this.”  
Jacob straightened and looked at her. He was sizing her up again. “You here to interrogate us or play pool?”  
“A girl can’t do both?”  
Elaine stepped up to the table. “No.” He said.  
It was more of a growl actually. A pissed off warning meant to scare her that only intrigued her more. She was ready for a fight. “Oh, I think you’re just underestimating my talents.” She made her shot and sunk the ball in the far left pocket,  
She straightened and circled the table, lining up her shot as she moved. She slid in front of him, as he was standing where she wanted to be. “A little conversation won’t hurt you.”  
Sharp blue eyes regarded her, his mouth a hard line under his beard. His fingers flexed around his que. “If you want to speak to my brother,” John said, finally proving that he was listening, “You’ll need a warrant, officer.”  
Lawyer. Interesting. Estranged enough that they weren’t familiar, but close enough to be protective. Elaine smiled. “Not interrogating you.”  
She turned, not caring about how close Jacob was as she bent over to make the shot, bumping him a little. Distrust in law enforcement wasn’t anything unfamiliar. “Also,” she took her shot, sinking another ball, “Not a cop.”  
Her mind was racing with fantastic tales of big business wrestling with local law enforcement or crooked cops bothering the new guys in town, or organized crime, or… she glanced over at them as she circled the table again, chalking her cue. The truth was no doubt less exciting. John was obviously a lawyer. In many places, that would be enough the drive a wedge between him and the deputies. “Then… what?” John waved his hand, unconvinced, “You just happened to walk in with the deputies.”  
“No. I came here with them.” She drummed her fingers against the table, measuring her next move, “But still not a cop.”  
“What then?”  
She took her shot and hung her head, groaning as she scratched. “Losing, apparently.”  
John didn’t seem amused, but Jacob’s mouth twitched, fighting a smile as he placed the cue ball for his shot. Elaine perched on the edge of the table, humming and sipping her beer as she waited for her turn. “You have to identify yourself if you are law enforcement.” John continued. “If not, then anything you hear here is completely admissible…”  
A bulldog lawyer. Elaine let his voice drown out with the music and watched Jacob shoot. He was quite tall and had to stoop low to look down his que. John continued to poke and pester, hovering over her during her next turn. Her concentration was off. She was losing. Badly. How was she supposed to impress the tall, rough slice of trouble when his brother was breathing down her neck. Then, “John.”  
He straightened, looking up at his brother, frowning. “Why don’t you get the lady a drink.”  
“What?”  
Jacob responded with only a raised eyebrow. It took a couple seconds, but a flustered John walked away, weaving through the crowd towards the bar. Now alone, Jacob’s gaze met hers. “You smoke?”  
He pulled a pack out of his back pocket. She was taken aback by this sudden turn, but shrugged, trying to maintain a smooth demeanor. “Sure.”  
He smiled slightly and jerked his head for her to follow, leading her outside. She stepped out the back door as he held it open for her and they slipped out into the night. It was a lot quieter out here. The music was audible, but the conversation had fallen to a low hum. He offered her a cigarette and she took it. She didn’t actually smoke, but this was a little too intriguing to pass up. He pulled out a lighter and flicked it, cupping his hand to protect the little flame it produced. They leaned in and lit the cigarettes at the same time. The flame reflected marvelously in those blue eyes. She pulled away in unison with him, letting the moment last as long as he’d let it.  
They took their first couple drags in silence, breathing the smoke out into the night and enjoying the cool air after the stuffy atmosphere inside the bar. “So, have you…”  
“I don’t like small talk.”  
Fine. She side-eyed him. She could work with that. “Do you always let your brother dress you.”  
He snorted and coughed as he choked on smoke until it became an actual laugh. “That obvious?”  
“You don’t seem the type to willingly wear designer jeans to a bar. Let alone a bar called ‘The Spread Eagle’.”  
“Only cops notice stuff like that,” he said, watching for her reaction, “And thieves too, I suppose.”  
Her lungs burned as she took another drag of the cigarette. "And hunters.”  
Something flashed in his eyes that made her stomach clench and her breathe catch in her throat. That was a look she could almost taste and it made her hungry. It was like a switch a flipped: she had decided how she wanted the evening to end.  
Fuck intrigued. Fuck mysterious or interesting or exciting. Heat coiled in her. Desire now drove her thoughts. Fuck he was tall and his hands and his shoulders and that look… like he wanted to devour her all of a sudden. And like that it was all she could think about. She shoved her free hand into her pocket to keep it from wandering unconsciously.  
The music slowed, the tempo changing from upbeat rock to a crooning ballad. Some 50’s starlet crooning out into the night. She dropped the cigarette on the ground, grinding it into the dirt with the heel of her boot. There was a tension building between them and she was trying to think of how to kindle it. She closed the distance, getting as close as he seemed to allow and looked up at him through her lashes. “I'll see you inside.”  
It took a lot of practice to make a promise, offer and command all at the same time. It was all about the smile, the hard eye contact and the soft adjustment she made to his collar, fingers brushing against his neck just so before turning and departing. She returned to the ruckus of the bars interior, weaving her way slowly towards the bathroom.  
She stared at herself in the mirror as she washed the smell of cigarettes from her hands. It was a 50/50 chance, she figured. Her back was turned to the door, drying her hands when she heard it open. “Just washing my hands.” She said.  
Click. The lock slid into place. “Me too.”  
Elaine swallowed her satisfaction. This wasn’t over yet; no need to fumble in the home stretch. She turned and watched Jacob approach her… only to turn at the last moment and actually start washing his hands. He was messing with her. She could take it. She could be patient. He turned, tugging paper towels from the dispenser roughly. When his hands were dry, he placed one on the wall on either side of her, trapping her. Heat coiled in her stomach. She tilted her chin up as she met his gaze. “You think you’re some hot shit, don’t you?” He said, scrutinizing her every move.  
She was already leaning forward, hands starting at his stomach and sliding up over his chest to grab the collar of his shirt. “Absolutely.” She purred, pulling him forward into a kiss.  
His hand went to her throat, gripping her hard and slamming her back against the wall. She saw it there in his eyes for a moment: fear and hesitation. This was new and terrifying, and he hadn’t made up his mind just yet… and then it was gone; his grip loosened and his mouth was against hers again, almost desperate. Her hands were already at his belt, swiftly unbundling and unbuttoning, fingers slipping into his waist band to rub against him. She hummed amusement as he stiffened. Maybe he wasn’t one to be played with, she thought to herself as he ground his hips into her hand. After all, she wanted this to last. She retracted her hand, snaking it up into his hair instead. He responded by pressing in closer, shoving his knee between her legs.  
Then suddenly one hand was up her shirt and the other was in her jeans, rubbing tentatively until he found the right spot and she moaned against his lips, her fingers digging into his skin. They stayed like this until they were gasping for air, chests heaving and hips grinding against each other, desperate for friction. Then he grabbed her by the hips and pulled her over to the sink. “Turn around.”  
She did so obediently, sliding her jeans down to present herself. His slapped her ass tentatively and while she appreciated him taking the moment to admire her assets, this was not the time. She pushed back against him and his hips bucked reflexively. She swallowed her moan as he slid into her.  
From that point, he spared no time to appreciate the view. He railed against her, gripping her hips almost too tightly. She had to bite her lip to hold in all the sounds that begged to escape her. But that was all apart of it: the challenge of keeping quiet, the fear that at any moment someone might knock at the door, the uncertainty of the stranger who was pressed against her. It was what made her heart pound and her muscles clench. It’s what drove her to the edge as Jacob pulled her against him, one hand rubbing her and the other holding her throat, long lingers splayed over her chin. She let one slip into her mouth and sucked on it, licking and swirling her tongue around it. He shuddered and gasped, not ready for the sensation.  
His hand clamped over her mouth as she came, stifling the cry she couldn’t quite hold in. Muscles stiffened and clenched, her legs tingled and went weak, and she gripped the sink to hold herself up. He followed after her, burying his head against her shoulder as he spilled into her, gasping, hips stuttering against her. They stayed like that for a moment, breathing hard.  
And then he was pulling away, hurriedly zipping up his jeans, probably realizing his brother was waiting for him. Awkwardly, apprehensively, he bent down and kissed her. And then he was out the door and gone. Not a word. Barely a glance. She smiled to herself as she cleaned up and fixed her hair. It was always the toughest looking ones that ended up being the shyest in the end.  
She found Pratt and Hudson hovering around the same table they had been at before. She offered them both a beer that she had snagged from her bar on the way back from the bathroom. “Those Seeds,” Pratt said, his expression growing somber and serious, “They’re a lot of trouble. You should watch out for them.”  
Elaine shrugged. “Their harmless.” She paused, then added, “Mostly.”


End file.
